Love Lost
by 0megasquadveigar
Summary: Omega Squad Veigar mentally losing himself due to the death of his lover. Rated T for blood and slight gore. /One shot Drabble


Then as suddenly as she came into her life, she was removed. She was a whirlwind of good vibes and full of love to give. She was always there to help Veigar out in his time of need. Who knew such a tiny piece of metal could shatter his life so completely? For almost an hour he was bound by two guards, watching the third completely batter and break his mate. He was in a state of numbness. He couldn't believe he had been found. His team wasn't even there to back him up, as they were in the city looking for the guards that had come to them.

The blade slowly moved across his girlfriend's neck and he was forced to watch her life come to a close. The blood pooling down her body and dripping off her toes to the grass below was a sigh that would be forever burned into his head. He heard her last pained exhale and he knew she was gone. In that moment all he could see was red. His mind was gone. His sanity had snapped. The one guard tells the two to set Veigar down, which was their first mistake. He sat deathly silent until the guards finally got him on the ground, and then it was time to make his move.

He begins to growl, a low earthy noise coming from his throat as he swiftly turned on his heels, claws unsheathed as he clawed into the first soldier's leg, quickly scaling his body until he was digging into his shoulder and face to face with him. Without emotion he bends his head down, and sinks teeth into his throat. The guard lets out a gargled cry, quickly silenced by Veigar yanking his head back, taking a massive chunk of flesh in his mouth with him. Blood squirted out of the wound as he had ripped off an artery. The guard was dead before he even hit the ground.

He lands on his feet, spitting out the chunk of flesh, before turning to face the other two guards, a disgusting smirk on his face. There was blood covering his maw and that seemed to frighten the guards. The both turn to flee, and one does. The other wasn't so lucky. Veigar had duck and rolled in front of him, causing his foot to get caught under Veigar's body and fall forward, knocking the wind out of him. Quickly composing Veigar walked up to the fallen human, same smirk plastered on his face as he seen the fear in his eyes. Without mercy he raised his boot, slamming it down atop of the guard's head. And again. And again. The agonized cries of the guard swiftly fell silent as Veigar stomped his head in until he was no longer identifiable. Just a body with splattered brains among the grass.

All had fallen silent except for the heavy, raspy breathing of Veigar. He was scattered among corpses and had never felt so alone. After making sure the guards were dead he turned to his beloved mate, sitting down next to her and pulling her body into his lap. Who knows how long he sat there for. His radio was going off with the frantic cries of Teemo but it was all just white noise. Tears began to fall, pattering onto Lulu's cheeks and making streaks in the dirt that was coated on her face. He wept with such intensity that his body moved with every sob, and his throat was making rasps with every inhale. He had screamed so much he was losing his voice.

It seemed he sat there crying for hours until his team found him. "Veigar we have to go!" Teemo yells, but it fell on deaf ears. "They called for backup. More guards will be here any minute!" He still didn't move. He just continued to cradle his dead mate. Finally with hard eyes Teemo looked to Fizz and Tristana. Tristana swiftly moved Lulu's corpse off of Veigar and the other two grabbed his arms. As soon as his arm was touched he leaned over, sinking teeth into Teemo's skin, who let out a grunt of pain. Fizz took this opportunity to raise his fist and bring it across Veigar's face as hard as he could. It worked. With that Veigar released Teemo's arm, and fell limp, going unconscious.

His team swiftly dragged him away, leaving the two dead guards and his deceased lover on the grass. He had lost more than just his sanity that day. He lost his whole world.


End file.
